Breaking Granddad
"Breaking Grandad" is the third episode in the fourth season of The Boondocks. Summary Huey invents a hair tonic in his own house that has wonderful results. While Granddad and Tom Dubois are happy to get hair on their heads, mysterious villains are tracking the Freeman family down to obtain the hair tonic formula. Plot In the garage, Huey is studying and testing chemistry. Robert and Riley comes in and scolds him for attempting to make a bomb, but Huey says its a hair gel. Then, Robert and the boys go to a financial expert as the Freemans have no money ever since their house was returned. At the car wash, as Robert works, Uncle Ruckus rudely comes to inform Robert that he must stay at worker until closing time, much to his disdain as he has a date that night. At the house, as he prepares for his date, he realizes his bankrupcy and when he reveals to her via phone, she cancels it. Before that, he uses Huey's hair gel. The next morning, Robert wakes up with beautiful hair, in which he transfers some of the gel to Tom and Jazmine. When Huey finds out, he reveals the truth that the hair gel is actually a highly explosive compound for a bomb as he explains that he invented it to murder Eddie Wuncler in an attempt to get their freedom. Upon this, Robert attempts to beat Huey but Huey refuses the beating and resists. Robert and Riley ignores Huey's claim to get rid of it and decides to sell it, which Huey reluctantly agree. The Freemans meet Boss Willona, an uptight black businesswoman who owns a hair salon and store. She agrees to sell the hair gel, in for a gift, she gives the Freemans a duffle bag of money. Huey, however, is indifferent to the business, revealing to her that they're bombs, but Malona doesn't care as she claims that her hair products have dangerous usage of chemical ingredients and advises a warning label on the gels. The sale of the gel goes well, with Malona and her flamboyant homosexual henchman selling the products and the Freemans, except for Huey, ships them. Unfortunately, the sales go short when a news announcement shows that the hair gels are deemed as terroristic due to the explosive compound inside the hair gel when two women were arrested for the compound inside their hair. Upon this, the Freemans attempt to return the money to Willona after she calls; she declines it, stating that she cares about more gel and that her business is not entirely legitamite. At home, the Freemans deal with the situation and Robert decides to make the gel himself as Huey refuses to make more. However, after granddad threatening to blow up their due to his ignorance in chemistry, Huey agrees to make it, only to have a condition to make it in a desert only 83 miles away from Woodcrest. The Freemans succeeds in making it, and calls Boss Willona and her henchman. Despite the agreement, she and her henchman force Huey and Robert to make the hair gel at gunpoint, as Riley is excluded due to the henchman tying him outside the RV. During the demonstration, Robert, at Huey's urging, uses the wrong ingredient, causing the compound to explode, at which time Robert and Huey exit as they hold Willona and her henchman inside and pass-out. Robert frees Riley and the Freemans escape in the RV wearing gas masks because of a fire caused by a cigarette from the henchman. The scene goes where the episode had begun. The Freemans drive through the desert in the RV wearing gas masks. Suddenly, they run into a dune, get out and hear emergency sirens. Robert retrieves a gun owned by the henchman and readies himself to use it for the aproaching authorities. However, tit was merely firemen going for the fire (with Uncle Ruckus alongside). Robert angrily loses faith whilst Huey suggests they head home but Robert announces him going straight and turning himself in, meanwhile Willona and her henchman awaken and decides to escape in the RV by hotwiring it. Unfortunately, the RV explodes, due to the still present chemicals reacting with the hotwire sparks killing both of them. Due to this event, Robert asks Huey which way Huey home was and the Freemans lead by Huey immediately head home. Trivia This episode is based on the American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. Gallery Thumbnail 6654535422501059077.jpg Thumbnail 486137928790210806.jpg Thumbnail 102789764354945312.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes